Electronic locks are widely used in situations in which it is desired to provide a guest or customer (termed generically “guest” herein) with secure access to something (e.g., a hotel room, a locked bicycle or motor vehicle, or a safe or storage locker) for an agreed upon period of time, as they can typically be programmed to accept a certain code, radio frequency, magnetic card or other entry means for the time period and then reprogrammed at the end of the time period to no longer accept the entry means. Electronic locks may be grouped into two basic categories, namely, coded locks having some type of manual code-entry interface (e.g., keypad, touch screen, microphone, etc.) and keyed locks coupled with a physical electronic key such as a magnetic card or RFID device, for example. Some locks provide both coded access and keyed access. In turn, both types of locks may be considered to fall into two subcategories, namely, un-networked locks, and networked locks.
Un-networked coded locks allow the owner to program in a number of static (i.e., not automatically changing) codes to open the lock. These locks, being self-contained, are relatively simple to design and install. However, static access codes have a serious security flaw in that an unauthorized user who has obtained the static access code will have access to the lock until the code is manually changed. Therefore, to reduce the potential of a security breach, the lock owner must establish a tedious routine of regular manual reprogramming of lock codes at the locus of the lock. This burden is multiplied when the lock owner has several locks to maintain. In the case of keyed, un-networked locks, systems do exist in which a centrally located device encodes a key device with an old lock code and instructions to reprogram the lock with a new lock code, such that when the key device is presented to the lock, the old lock code is deactivated and the new lock code is activated. The same key device then provides access to the lock until the lock is similarly reprogrammed by the presentation of another key device with another new lock code. This type of system has the disadvantage of requiring electronic key devices, which must be physically transferred from a manager to a guest, for example in person or by mail, and may be lost, stolen or damaged. Also, additional specialized hardware is required in the form of some type of central device that communicates with or otherwise operatively connects to a key device to program the key device, introducing another expense and complicating setup and operation of the system.
Networked locks, on the other hand, allow one or more locks in communication with a network to be reprogrammed remotely from a central network command terminal. This type of system has the benefit of reducing reprogramming time and effort, especially where multiple locks require reprogramming, when automatic reprogramming of multiple locks can be initiated by a single human command, eliminating the need for a repetitive human task. Remote administration of a plurality of locks widely disbursed around a geographic area is also made possible, as is useful in managing summer home rentals, for example. Alternatively, the command terminal can be programmed to automatically reprogram the locks in the system at certain times, for example at predetermined time intervals, thus eliminating altogether the need for a human reprogramming action. However, networked systems have the disadvantage of requiring additional wiring or wireless lock hardware, and are potentially subject to network connectivity failures.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that existing electronic lock systems are either unduly complex in their operation and/or installation or insufficiently secure. A need therefore exists for a lock, system and method that provide dynamic controlled access to un-networked locks without requiring regular human maintenance.